


Customer Service

by DEvadne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvadne/pseuds/DEvadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the war is over, Harry's been outcast, and is now unneeded. . He and his boyfriend, the one and only Draco Malfoy have started working in one of Knockturn Alley's more unsavory "restaurants".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

Harry looked around the restaurant. He sighed with a cool smile on his face, as he saw his best friend, and fellow waiter Draco Malfoy, come up from his knees. He saw Seamus Finnegan’s head lying back on the booth seat. Draco looked over at Harry put up 3 fingers with his right hand and thumbs up on his left hand. Harry chuckled, shaking his head, interpreting his friend’s sign language. The three was a time, and the thumbs up or down was the taste rating. Fore this wasn’t any usual restaurant. It was more a brothel with an interesting theme. Although this was a brothel, neither boy was in real need of money. They had other reasons for working here, but they both relished in it.

“He was really tasty.” Draco said coming up behind Harry and the counter putting his arms around his lover.

“Was he now?” Harry said turning around to kiss Draco and taste some of his old childhood friend before they rung him up. Harry moaned at the taste. “Yeah he’s better than most, but you’re still my favorite.” He said smiling at Draco before turning back around to the cash register. He saw Seamus looking at them with what seemed to be a twinge of jealousy in his eyes. Harry smiled at his childhood friend and said, “You’ll find someone Seamus.”

“Yeah, it’s just so hard, I’m busy all the time.” He said while taking out his bag of Galleons. “How much do I owe you for that wonderful blowjob your boyfriend gave me?” he asked Harry when Draco went to greet the next customer who walked in.

Harry smiled and looked back at Draco for a second before turning to his fellow Gryffindor. “Five Galleons.” He said with a smile. Seamus nodded and pulled out the correct amount and gave it to Harry.

Seamus smiled at Harry “Thanks mate” He said before walking out of the restaurant.

Harry noticed that Draco had just given a menu to a young man who looked to be in his early 20’s. He had short light brown hair that looked very silky on top of his head. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a tight maroon red tee shirt with his lightweight black robes hanging open over them. He was looking over the menu blushing slightly and Draco walked back to Harry. They were having a pretty slow night that night, which they didn’t mind.

“Looks like it’s his first time.” Harry noticed as Draco got within hearing distance. Draco looked back at the brunette with a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah, he has no clue what to order.” Draco said smirking at his boyfriend. Since it was a Tuesday in October, they weren’t as busy as they usually were on the weekends and during the summer; Harry and Draco were the only two working that day. Usually there were four or five guys working at a time. The couple liked it when they were the only ones working but it was harder to do threesomes. If a customer wanted one, they would have to call someone to come in and watch the front while they were busy.

“We can do our special” Draco suggested with a light kiss on Harry’s lips, leaning over the counter. Harry moaned a little. His instincts were tempting him to pull Draco over the counter and ravish the blonde but he knew they had a customer.

“That would be lovely, but what if another customer comes in?” Harry says barely moving his lips away from Draco’s. Draco moaned and pulled away and looked around at the basically empty restaurant.

“Fine, but I’m going to tell him about it if he asks about specials.” Draco said going over to take the customers order. Harry chuckled a little as he watched his mate walk over to the brunette customer. He knew that Draco wouldn’t just tell about the special they served if he asked, but he would basically convince the man to order it. Harry turned to the small fireplace behind the counter and threw a little bit of floo powder into it calling out their co-worker Stanley’s address as he put his head in the fire.

“Hey Stan,” Harry called into his friends loft apartment. He eventually saw the dirty blonde head look up from the couch he was laying on.

“Hey Harry, what’s up? You two okay at the restaurant?” He asked moving towards the fireplace.

Harry nodded, “Yeah that’s what I’m calling about though. I’m pretty sure Dray’s going to convince this customer to order the special and we need someone to watch the front desk while we’re busy, in case someone comes in. I was hoping you weren’t too busy right now.”

Stan nodded, he wasn’t doing much anyway, “Yeah sure Harry. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Harry smiled his thanks and pulled his head out of the fireplace as Draco came up and said, “Order up, one Hogwarts rival special.”

Harry looked over at his boyfriend as he heard the fireplace flare up once again.

“Hey Stan,” Draco said to the new comer before taking Harry’s hand and practically dragging him to the changing rooms, “Thanks again.” He called out to him before he shut the door to the backroom.

“Okay, so he said Hogwarts rivals?” Harry asked, and he pulled off his shirt. “How are we going to do this? Is it a fuck and be fucked desire or does he want to DP in someway?”

Draco, who was trying to concentrate on buttoning up his Slytherin robes, paused. He hadn’t really got the full order; he was just too excited that he was able to have some fun with his boyfriend. He looked sheepishly at Harry and shrugged.

Harry shook his head as he pulled on his Gryffindor robes, as Draco was straightening his tie. “Well I guess I know what the first thing we’re arguing about is, don’t we?”

Draco just grunted before walking out of the room. He strolled over to the customer in his old cocky ‘I own the world and you’re lucky I’m wasting my time on you’ swagger. Harry leaned on the doorframe and watched as his boyfriend neared the booth, before he strolled over to them and sat on the other side of the customer.

“Hey sweetie why you talking to this Slytherin slime-ball for?” Harry asked with a sneer on his face as he said the word ‘Slytherin’, “You know Gryffindors are much more accommodating, and we’ll try anything once.” He said with a wink. The customer looked like he was slightly overwhelmed. ‘As he should look’ thought Draco, who was smirking at Harry.

“He obviously wants quality over doing stupid things badly, which is why he picked me.” Draco said, trying to rile up the Gryffindor. Harry had a lot more patience since the end of the war but for their performances Draco tried to get it out again. Unfortunately Harry just smiled his wicked smile before turning back to the customer.

“So what’s your name cutie? What house were you in?”

“Um, I’m Mike a-and I was in Hufflepuff about two ye-years behind you two.” He said trying to get into the scene, but he wasn’t truly sure what to do.

“Oh Mike, the cute young Abbott boy. I knew you looked familiar.” Harry said, almost sincerely surprised that he gave out that much information, most people didn’t want people to know they were there, or even to have the boys recognize them.

“Yes, Mike, well Mike, what was it you came here for?” Draco asked, enunciating every syllable of his name, in his aristocratic tone of voice.

“Yeah Mike, did you want to teach this Slytherin a lesson while I teach you about true pleasure?” Harry asked, cupping the boy’s impressive package through his jeans, “Or perhaps you want to dominate the great Harry Potter? Or maybe you just want to feel? Feel the magnificent feeling of having two men take you truly?” Harry finished and proceeded to start nibbling on the young man’s neck.

Draco, who had been staring intently into the other boy’s eyes, while Harry was talking, leaned close to Mike’s lips, “Tell us what you want and you’ll get it.”

Mike closed his eyes before opening them and looked straight into Draco’s steel grey eyes, and answered “Um, I-I w-want um the f-first one. I wanna take you while Harry takes me.” He said before slamming his lips onto the plump ones that were bare centimeters away from his.

Harry looked up when he felt the movement and watched Draco make out with they young man. He smirked at them as Draco tried to dominate the kiss, while knowing for this particular fantasy he had to relent. Harry could see the battle going on in his head, even though it was mainly Draco’s ego versus his libido, which always won out. Both Harry and Draco were actually true bottoms, which was why they decided to work at this particular establishment.

Harry heard the bell on the door chime, and noticed that Stanley was taking care of the odd man in the black robes. Harry turned back to the couple making out. His hand still rested on the length under the jeans, as Mike pushed up against it.

“Do you want to do this in public, or would you like one of our private rooms?” Harry asked, trying to get the full order.

Mike pulled back away from Draco before looking Harry in his green eyes and whispered “I’d rather a private room, if that’s okay?”

Harry smiled before kissing the man more gently than Draco had been, before pulling back and saying, “Whatever you want, love.”

Mike seemed to sigh in relief, maybe he’d get a bit more wild in private, thought Draco as he noticed the strange man who was talking to Stanley. It seemed he was making a reservation. He shrugged before getting up and walking away from the booth, seemingly uncaring, as his old self would’ve done. On the inside, Draco was just waiting for that big cock to be inside of him, stretching him wide. A shudder went through him as he looked back seductively and with a little bit of impatience as he got to the door of one of their private rooms, “Well Potter, Abbott are you coming?”

“Not yet, but I know you will be soon.” Said Mike as he jumped up dragging Harry with him, gaining more confidence. Harry smirked as he was pulled into the room. He loved when the customer started to take control of their fantasy.

When Harry was in the room he shut and locked it with a quick wandless wordless charm. He watched as Mike stared intensely at him. He stared right back before reaching out and grabbing the Hufflepuff’s robe and pulled him towards his chest as he leaned against the door. He pulled Mike’s face in to kiss him as his right hand started pushing off his robe. With his left hand Harry signaled to Draco to come closer. The blonde took the robe and threw it over one of the chairs near the bed. He started sucking on Mike’s neck and pulled his shirt of his head, the couple only disengaging enough to let the fabric lift off before attacking Mike’s body once more.

Draco’s hands started to rub the Hufflepuff’s hard nipples while Harry’s went down to unbutton the man’s jeans. When he got them open he pushed his hand into the boxers and gripped the man’s shaft tightly. Mike bucked into Harry’s hand before pulling his head back.

“Wait one second,” He said. Harry and Draco instantly dropped all contact with the customer, knowing that they wanted to make him feel safe here. Mike squeezed out from in between the young men in their old school uniforms. He kicked off his shoes, yanked off his pants and boxers before sitting in the middle of the bed. “Now I want you two to strip each other, but remember I ordered the Hogwarts rivals, not Hogwarts BFFs.”

Draco smirked at Mike; the young man seemed to have come into his own being in private like this. He turned his smirk onto Harry, who was still leaning up against the door. He stalked up the to man, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Potter getting himself into situations he’s not brave enough to deal with again.”

“Why don’t you just go get stuffed, Malfoy” Harry said trying to put himself back in the mindset of his seventeen-year-old self. He reached out and pulled Draco’s tie toward him so they were only inches apart. He clashed their mouths together like the first time they had kissed. They were biting into each other’s lips and had their tongues warring for control of the situation. Draco grabbed the two sides of Harry’s shirt and pulled them apart, trying to break the buttons off, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. He succeeded.

“That’s my shirt, you git.” Harry yelled as he felt his clothes rip. He glared at the Slytherin and did a wandless spell, which removed Draco’s entire outfit except for the green tie.

“Good show, Potter. We all know you’re good with magic, but brute strength is just so much more appealing.” He said smirking back at Mike who was currently watching the two avidly while stroking his leaking cock. Draco’s own cock throbbed with the thought of where it soon would reside. He was pretty big, not bigger than Harry but bigger than himself. He turned back to Harry and grabbed the waist of the pants in front of him and pulled them down, as if he was pantsing the man in front of him.

Draco tried to stand, but Harry was quicker, as he grabbed the top of Draco’s head and made sure he couldn’t stand. “That’s right Malfoy, that’s where Slytherins are supposed to be, on their knees in front of those who actually fight for the good. Now suck it good and deep, and no teeth.”

Draco glared up at Harry, but there was no venom behind those eyes, he was practically drooling to have that hard cock in his mouth. He reached out and took Harry’s manhood in his hand and leaned in closer as he licked the tip. Harry shuddered as he leaned against the door, as Draco took the head into his mouth and sucked, hard.

“That’s right, you damn Slytherin, take that Gryffindor cock.” Said Mike, talking in a much huskier voice.

Draco felt, and tasted, as Harry squirted a bit of pre-cum at the statement made by the man on the bed. Draco’s own penis jerked at the statement. He decided to do as the customer asked and took all 9 inches of Harry’s length down his throat. Harry jerked, trying not to fuck deeper down the throat, but it was just too good. He still couldn’t fully believe that Draco could take that much down and not choke, too much.

“Holy shite.” Mike said in a breathy whisper as Draco pulled back and off the cock in front of him. “You are truly a cock slut, aren’t you? You just love having a dick in you, you don’t care where or how or whose? Come here.”

Draco crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Mike’s legs, with his face in front of the cock that Mike was still stroking, “You want this? Huh Malfoy, you want my cock?” he taunted Draco, who was nodding looking up into the Hufflepuff’s face.

Mike smirked at the Slytherin basically begging to suck on his cock, and who was he to say no. “Slytherins always get what they want don’t they?” he said with a slightly biting tone.

Draco chuckled, a bit darkly, “No, that’s just Malfoys.” He said before he pulled Mike’s hand off his cock and engulfed the entire thing in one go. Mike gasped, and threw his head back onto the headboard and tried to suppress the thrusts that were going through his body.

Harry smirked as he watched his boyfriend go down on the Hufflepuff. The man was pretty endowed, less than himself, but a good 8 or so inches long with a pretty substantial girth. He sat next to Mike’s thighs and watched the throat around the pulsing cock, convulsing as Draco swallowed the cock constantly. Harry wanted to rub his hand in Draco’s blonde hair, but that would’ve broken character, and he didn’t like doing that.

Instead he leaned up to Mike’s mouth, which was left open and panting as his dick was moving in and out of the Slytherin’s mouth. He leaned in close so he could feel Mike’s breaths on his own. “Don’t you agree that Slytherins are good for something?” he said in a husky whisper barely against his mouth before kissing him deeply.

Mike’s eyes shot open, not realizing that Harry was so close, but barely nodded to Harry’s question before his lips were taken over by the zealous Gryffindor.

“Malfoy prepare him, and I’ll consider preparing you.” Harry ordered his lips still barely an inch before Mike’s. Draco made to say something, but Mike was too quick, pushing onto the blonde hair before he could fully let go of the cock in his mouth.

“You heard him, you filthy Slytherin slut. I bet you wouldn’t even mind being taken dry. Do you like it when people just shove their cocks into you, huh?” Mike apparently like dirty talk Draco and Harry took note.

“Yes he does, but he’s been good. I think he deserves some preparation, before you shove your beautiful cock into his tight ass. Don’t want his purist blood to soil your cock.” Harry said as he felt Mike tense up beneath him. He figured that Draco was finally starting to prepare their customer. He kissed the man’s lips gently trying to get him to relax.

“Har-Potter, he’s almost ready, don’t you think you should be getting to me sometime soon?” He said stroking the cock while thrusting two fingers in and out of the muttering Hufflepuff.

“Careful Malfoy, don’t want me to change my mind do you?” Harry said turning to the man behind him. Harry glanced at Mike and saw that his eyes were closed tightly at the stimulation. Harry leaned down and gave Draco a thorough but quick kiss before moving behind the blonde. He took the oil out from underneath Draco’s chest. He knew the room was like the room of requirement and when Draco had started opening up Mike the room had conjured it for them.

Harry took some of the oil and rubbed it on two of his fingers. He knew that Draco didn’t really like being taken dry, but didn’t really mind not being stretched all of the way. He loved the stretching feeling he always claimed. He shoved one finger all the way into Draco. He felt the flesh give way and heard Draco groan. Truthfully he didn’t need too much preparation as that morning they had gone at it like bunnies before work, and Draco was still a bit loose. Harry shoved the second finger into Draco rather quickly, scissoring his fingers to make sure he wouldn’t get too hurt.

“Is he ready yet?” asked Mike, who was writhing on Draco’s fingers. He seemed pretty close so Draco looked back at Harry and nodded slightly. Harry smirked at the Slytherin before pushing him to hover over the Hufflepuff’s cock. Draco whimpered slightly when he felt the slight pressure against his anus. Harry pushed Draco down until the head popped into Draco with a cry. Harry looked over his boyfriends shoulder at their client and gestured to Draco’s hips. The brunette got the point, put his hands on Draco’s hip and pushed him down while thrusting up into the tight heat.

All three men were groaning. Harry let Mike have a few thrusts into Draco before pushing him down and stilling the movements. Mike and Draco whined, but Harry just made them roll over.

“Just hold on a minute. Mike’s still empty.” Harry said to the two impatient men rutting against each other. He stuck two fingers in the Hufflepuff to make sure he was loose enough before positioning his cock. He pushed in slowly until the head was in.

Mike clenched tighter, shouting, “Come on, I’m not gunna break” This broke Harry's resolve and he plunged into the tight heat before him, pushing Mike further into his boyfriend. There was no stopping them from there. Harry plunged into Mike, which constantly pushed him deeper into Draco. They’d all pull back and repeat creating a nice rhythm, which they kept up for a good while. Draco started panting as his cock was pushed into the mattress. He couldn’t get to it, but he didn’t need to. A few thrusts later and he was tightening around Mike’s cock, squirting between the bed and his stomach. It only took Mike two more thrusts before he was gone in the bliss of shooting into a warm body, and one thrust later he was being filled by Harry.

Harry pulled out of Mike before rolling over so he was next to Draco. As Mike was catching his breath Harry pulled Draco’s face toward his and kissed his boyfriend. “That’s how you show a Slytherin.” He said.

Mike pulled out of Draco and rolled onto the blonde man’s other side. “God, that was amazing.” He said tiredly.

“I’d have to agree with you on that.” Said Draco breathily as he caught his breath. He looked at Harry and smiled.

Mike sat up on the bed and looked at the two still lying there looking into each other’s eyes. He suddenly felt awkward, like he was intruding. “So, er- How much do I owe?” he asked, looking away, starting to get up off the bed to get dressed.

Harry broke away from Draco and sat up. “Oh, er” he didn’t want Mike to think he had to rush out or anything. “Is that all you wanted?” he asked before turning to the bedside table and pulling out a receipt book.

Mike nodded as he pulled up his pants. “Yeah, I gotta go, Hannah’s having a party soon. I hafta get home and wash up before.” He pulled the shirt over his head and sat to put back on his trainers.

Harry nodded and added up everything and gave the receipt to Mike, “Go and give this to Stan. He should be behind the counter.” Mike nodded and left.

Harry fell back watching the dosing Draco. “What’re you staring at?” Draco mumbled, half awake.

“My beautiful mate.” He said stroking Draco’s face gently. They lay there staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. In reality it was only minutes. Enough minutes for Stan to ring up Mike’s order and decided to check on the lovebirds.

“Hey you two” he said opening the door and peeking in on the two lying on the bed. “When you guys are ready, can you come out here and talk?” Stan shut the door and went back to the counter.

Harry looked back at Draco, curiosity in his eyes. “Wonder what he wants.” He said sitting up in the bed. He got up and started getting dressed. He looked back at the bed when he pulled his pants on. Draco was still lying there staring at Harry, smirking. Harry picked Draco’s pants and threw them at his head. “Get up you lazy twat.”

Draco chuckled as he finally got up and started pulling on his clothes. When they were finally dressed Harry pulled Draco to his body and placed a kiss on his lips. He opened the door back into the main restaurant before things could get any steamier.

“Yo, Stan. Whatcha wanna talk about?” Draco said pulling Harry down the main aisle of the restaurant. Stan who just flipped the Open sign to Closed turned just in time to see the couple get to the cash register.

“Did you guys see that guy that came in like right before you took that cute brunette into he back?” he asked the two. They both nodded in affirmation. “Well he booked you two for tomorrow.”

They both stared at Stan. A full day. That was rare. Most people just came into the restaurant for an hour or two. They hardly ever got full day or even half-day requests.

“Are we meeting him somewhere, or did he want to spend the entire day here?” Draco asked.

Stan opened at drawer under the cash register. He pulled out a pair of necklaces. “He told me to tell you two to wear these tomorrow morning. They’ll activate around 9:30, and send you to his place.” Stan shrugged before giving the necklaces to the two before him.

The necklaces themselves were beautiful. They were sterling silver chains each with a snake pendant. The snake was coiled around itself, in almost a resting position. The head lay on top of the coiled body. They each had eyes that were made of small green crystals.

“Wow, these are stunning. So did he ask for us by name or what?” Draco asked looking at the necklace. He was curious about this stranger. He seemed to have this planned out.

“Actually yes. He asked if you had any reservations for tomorrow, and since you didn’t, he said he’d reserve your two for the entire day. Then he gave me the necklaces and left.” Stan explained shrugging his shoulders. “He also put down half of the payment already. He also used an alias.” He said pulling out a rather large bag of galleons.

“Wow” Harry said. He was curious who the person was. Although he knew it was an alias, he figured he might be able to figure out who it was. When Draco looked into the bag of half of their pay for that day, which probably added up to the entire restaurants pay for a week, Harry pulled the reservation book to him. He turned the page to see who this mysterious stranger was. “No way.” He said when he said the name.

“What’s up babe?” Draco said, turning at Harry’s exclamation. He looked down where Harry was pointing on the Reservation book under their name. The words were plain as day, although Draco didn’t know what they meant, Harry did.

Half-Blood Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'd written (or maybe just published) smut. It's pure smut. Thanks for reading! I hope to write the second chapter soon.


End file.
